


Girl Gamer Power

by PrincessuTrashu



Category: Original Work, Video Game Parodies - Fandom
Genre: Ahegao, All that typical nasty hentai stuff, Blow Jobs, Cock Addiction, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dickgirl on Male, Emasculation, Fantasy Creatures, Femdom, Futanari, Gamer Kink, Gargoyles, Girl Penis, Girl gamer rights, HTML, Humiliation, Hypersexuality, LEWD, Large Cock, MMORPGs, Micropenis, Mind Break, Multi, Nasty, Oral Fixation, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Public use kink, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Video Game Mechanics, Witches, absolutely ridiculous, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessuTrashu/pseuds/PrincessuTrashu
Summary: A level 3 monster, Cutesy Gargoyle, gets reckt after underestimating the level of an experienced player and attacking her. How is she level 60?! This is the game's starting area!
Kudos: 41





	Girl Gamer Power

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy lol

"Say _this wimpy, pathetic excuse for a monster is very sorry for attacking you from behind like a bitch~_ "

"Iss wimmy affeick ehuse for a onsa ih erry orry or ahahing ooh om behie iye ah isht!!!!~❤️❤️" the Cutesy Gargoyle garbled unintelligibly around a dick.

The Cutesy Gargoyle, a petty level 3 monster that was branded as just a mere nuisance by most players, was kneeling on the ground as his tongue worshipped a big, powerful level 60 dick while his inferior, tiny low-level dicklit lay useless between his legs. The difference in their dick sizes reminded the monster of the difference between their levels and strength.

  
" _Ahhh~_ That's right, good boy!❤️ Good boy, oh god!" the witch-class player gasped happily as her twitching fingers petted the Cutesy Gargoyle's head softly. He absolutely loved this praise, signified by his attempts to suck more of her impressive girthy cock into his mouth with the same intensity of a vacuum. He made a vulgar "schlurp" sound as he stuffed himself deep with the hard length. 

  
"Mmmmmph," a muffled moan of pleasure left his occupied mouth. It was so thick and long, and there was a bitterness that he absolutely adored. He could practically taste her maxed out stats as his tongue frantically lavished and coiled around her length.

" _So this is what a level 60 cock tastes like!_ " the cock-hungry gargoyle thought to himself elatedly.

Even though his mouth had already swallowed up most of the length during his very first taste, he wanted the girl gamer cock to be completely buried in his mouth—right to the hilt, balls deep. He wanted his lips to be stretched out to their fullest, wrapped around the base of her cock. However, his mouth had about two inches left to absorb before he could reach that point. This did not deter him, he was determined to stretch his throat to its limits and reach his goal. 

  
The witch, while unable to hide her pleasure from being on the receiving end of such intense oral worship, was still much more dignified and composed than the little bitch who was trying to swallow her whole. Her face was delicately flushed and her breathing heavy as she watched her free EXP whore get destroyed by her futa cock. Her hands remained on top of the gargoyle's head as it sunk downwards, lustily watching the femme gargoyle monster struggle to take her cock.

" _That's right, this is the only thing you're good for. You're worth nothing to her, that 0.000000000000001 EXP isn't even worth killing you for. You're not taken seriously by anyone, not even newbs. They just see you as a nuisance,_ " a voice inside of the Cutesy Gargoyle's head mocked him—it sounded like his own voice.

The monster was now making nasty gagging sounds as he forced more cock down his tight throat. He seemed to be in a daze, seeming hypnotized by the feel and smell of the futa's length. This was his place in the world. He was created to be defeated over and over by newbies and then used like this by strong, diamond-tier armor-wielding level 60 players. And he fucking loved it. Putting that thought on repeat in his mind, he used all of his willpower and forced himself to take the remaining length inside his suction mouth.

  
A mix of drool and pre-cum was spilling out of his mouth and strings of the white substance were hanging from his chin. Liquid seemed to be leaking from everywhere on his face—eyes, nose, mouth. It was a shocking image of pure unadulterated debauchery. For the Cutesy Gargoyle, the sensation of his mouth and throat being completely stuffed was heaven, both mentally and physically. He knew that when those balls finally met his drool-soaked chin, he had done everything he could to reward this player who had sacrificed so much time, energy, and money into this game. He had played his role perfectly. As perfectly as a garbage-tier enemy NPC could, anyway. 

  
As his nose was smothered against the witch player's groin and the pure concentrated scent of an authentic sweaty girl gamer entered his nostrils, his eyes rolled up under his eyelids. He thought to himself that this drunken feeling was so addicting. Now that he had done his job, he just really wanted to be able to taste her yummy, frothy cum. The words _please cum_ repeated like a mantra inside the Cutesy Gargoyle's mind. As if on cue, he felt her dick pulsing inside his tight throat, signifying that she would soon release into the creature's wanton mouth. 

  
"Hmm, I wonder, should I cum all over your perverse, slutty face? Or let my warm seed flow down your greedy throat and into your stomach?❤️" she pondered out loud, the kind and jovial tone of her voice never faltering. 

  
The Cutesy Gargoyle could only respond with a pathetic garble, incapable of making any intelligent sounds as her dick was still balls-deep inside, clogging up his mouth and throat. However, his fucked out expression and the hearts in his pupils screamed for her to spill her superior gamer seed inside of him. Apparently in agreement with this, the pink-haired player clutched the back of the Cutesy Gargoyle's head and started thrusting deeper into his tight, wet throat. Her balls swayed back and forth, every jerk of her hips causing her balls to slap against his chin. In no time at all, her dick seized up and her legs trembled. It was time. With one final thrust, she buried her length inside as deep as possible, and she was cumming a river into his inviting mouth as her balls rested against his chin. 

She grunted softly as she unloaded all of the tension in her dick, hands pushing him down, keeping her dick trapped in his throat. The creature's demeanor changed from cock-crazy to pacified, eyes now half-lidded as his mouth went completely lax. While most of the cum was now settling inside the Cutesy Gargoyle's stomach, some of it escaped and trailed down his face and onto the floor. The witch player slipped her dick out of his loose, used mouth with a wet squelch, sighing in pleasure. 

  
The gargoyle seemed almost high and completely out of it, but he still had enough self-awareness to notice the scraps of cum left on the girl gamer's spent dick. With love and gratitude shining in his eyes, he began his cleanup blowjob, refusing to let a single drop of the gamer's precious spend to go to waste. She continued to caress his head lovingly as he went to work gathering all the cum with his tongue and trembling fingers.

  
After he was finished with that endeavor, he switched to cleaning the cum-splattered ground around them with his tongue, like some kind of pornstar. He crawled on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass in the air as he did so. The witch watched him grovel on the floor from the background silently. If they ever encounter each other again, she would like to stick her girlcock between those fat, globular cheeks. It would feel so soft...~❤️

The witch approached the blissful-looking Cutesy Gargoyle, who was preoccupied in sucking the last remnants of cum off his fingers. She knelt down to grope his ass which was still provocatively sticking up in the air. With a handful of boy-butt in both of her firm, experienced gamer hands, she kneaded the doughy globes firmly as she leaned in to kiss his puckered hole, prompting him to whine simperingly and push back into her lips desperately. He whimpered as she suddenly let go, causing the skin to snap back and jiggle a little. 

  
She smiled gently at the flushed, trembling little monster, "From now on, you won't try to bully the new players passing through here. Now that you've accepted your true talent, why not put that to use and make players feel good?"

His pupils dilated and turned into hearts, "That sounds...just **perfect**...❤️" 

* * *

From that day forward, the Slutty Gargoyle could only ever be sighted in the high-level areas. Sure, those areas were a little scary and dangerous, but he knew that the nice level 60 players would protect him from all the monsters! And then, to show his gratitude, he would ask if they wanted to thrust inside his wet whore mouth. They were so nice! Fuck those low-level noobs, he wouldn't mess with them anymore. Level 60 players were the best!~

"❤️🧡💚💛💙💜Man, woman, it doesn't matter! All I crave is to be dominated by cocks!~❤️🧡💚💛💙💜" the enlightened gargoyle proclaimed.

**And he lived happily ever after! 8====D ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, she used a spell to grow a cock but I didn't know how to include that in the "story" so here you go. Also, I realize that a gargoyle's buttcheeks shouldn't be soft but shut up XD


End file.
